


ask me about...

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Dan and Phil at E3 in LA in 2010 but they share a hotel room with a bunch of other people.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132





	ask me about...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackbirddan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirddan/gifts).



> Happy birthday @blackbirddan and welcome to the most niche fic I’ve written in a long time. ;)

"Are you sure we couldn't have afforded our own hotel room?" Phil furtively whispers, stepping over PJ's half-open suitcase already spilling clothes everywhere. 

Dan shrugs. Phil probably could have, actually. But Dan couldn't have afforded his half of it, and sometimes it just strikes his dignity badly to let Phil pay for everything they do. 

Besides, Dan's used to this. He shoved himself in a tiny tent with a dozen other bodies at Reading, he piled into a hotel room with far too many people in Paris, he's bunked down with other drunk and passed out people at house parties. 

This is a hotel room with only five other people. Sure, there's only one bed that'll fit three people at most, so they'll have to swap out nights. But.. 

Dan has a plan. 

* 

"American stores are terrifying," Phil says, after nearly getting sideswiped by a very determined looking woman headed for the organic produce section. 

Everyone else is gathering food supplies. Dan has something else in mind. He sends Phil off to collect their snacks, knowing Phil not only knows what he likes already but will have more fun exploring there anyway. 

Dan, setting forth on his own adventure, makes his way through the maze of aisles to the bedding section. 

*

Everyone keeps staring at the two massive bags he emerges from the store with. It barely fits into the taxi they order back to the hotel and he has to sit with one on his lap and his vision partially obscured. 

It's actually a bit nice because behind the barrier of purchases Phil can slip his hand into Dan's lap and link their fingers together and no one else can see. Dan feels like they're getting away with something, even though everyone they're currently with has witnessed their entire wild and horny path of the last year, even if just vicariously online. 

They're with people they trust and that's why Dan can breathe a little easier. 

* 

He picks their corner of the room and sets about emptying his shopping bags. 

This isn't entirely new to him. He and his ex-girlfriend did it at Reading one year but it was only a one-man tent they were sharing and they could only bring what they could carry in to the festival. 

He puts down the camping mattress first, just a thin foundation to separate them from the ground. On top of that goes a series of fluffy blankets and duvets, whatever the store had on clearance. It's a slightly hilarious mashup of cartoon designs and old lady patterns but he doesn't care because on the top of at least five layers of blanket goes a sleeping bag. He surrounds it all with at least five pillows, some extras they requested from the reception desk downstairs and a couple he bought. 

Phil sits on the bed and watches him. "This is like watching an artist work," he says, and everyone else comes over too. 

"Wow." Bryony is even impressed. He checks and, yep - still feels surreal to be traveling and staying and hanging out with Paperlillies. "That's like... a proper nest." 

"Yeah," Dan says, sitting smugly on his comfortably cushioned pad of victory and grinning at them all.

"Dan's an expert nester," Phil says, joining him and wiggling his bum. "This is going to be so comfortable. You should start up a side job just teaching people how to make these." 

Dan laughs. "Sure. I'll just get a badge that says 'ask me about nesting.'"


End file.
